tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection
The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection, renamed The Best Ever Christmas Collection in New Zealand, is a UK/AUS/New Zealand VHS featuring four first series episodes and four second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, seven third series episodes and two fourth series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis, and one song. In New Zealand, the third series episodes were narrated by George Carlin. It was re-released in 2002 as Christmas Fun Tape. Description AUS/NZ This special presentation features one and a half hours of Thomas' favourite Christmas stories. Narrated by Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis, this festive video is packed loads of exciting adventures about Thomas and his Friends. Episodes # Thomas and the Guard - Annie and Clarabel think Thomas is very silly when he starts off fast and leaves his guard behind. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. The day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # The Flying Kipper - Henry is very proud the day he pulls "The Flying Kipper," the morning train from the fish quay. Snow jams a signal down and disaster strikes. # Thomas' Christmas Party - Thomas and all his friends from the engine shed get together to say 'thank you' to a nice old lady and everyone has a very happy Christmas. # Old Iron - James is feeling proud of himself but when some boys meddle with his controls, he soon learns his lesson. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The big engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice warm scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Time for Trouble - James is asked to pull the Express and becomes proud and boastful. His impatience lands him in an undignified situation. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face. # Bulgy - It was sightseeing series on the Island of Sodor and Bertie and the engines were busy. Their busy timetable is disrupted by a devious double-decker called Bulgy. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure - The Snowfalls have come and the villagers are stranded. Together, Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all their hard work. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor begin a journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint. Thomas warns him to slow down. Song * Thomas' Christmas Song - Sung by The Four Marks Beaver Scouts. (UK only) Trivia * The 1996 UK release is the first one to feature the Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo used on Cartoon Network. * The 2002 UK release included a Motor Road and Rail Thomas. * On the front cover of the UK release, Thomas is mirrored. * The New Zealand release is one of two releases to feature both George Carlin and Michael Angelis narrating episodes, Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 being the other. * Due to the episodes being taken from the Endeavour Entertainment masters, the New Zealand release features the Nameboard sequences, and the end of Thomas' Christmas Party uses red coloured text, whilst the UK/Australian release uses yellow coloured text. * This was the first Thomas VHS to feature the 1996-1998 VCI Children's Promo. Goofs * Several mistakes are present on the New Zealand release: ** On the back cover, only Ringo Starr and Michael Angelis are listed as the narrators, but George Carlin narrates the third series episodes. Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure also has the UK title, despite being the American dub. ** During the nameboard sequence between The Flying Kipper and Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas' nameboard is used twice. ** Just as the end credits of Pop Goes the Diesel come to a close, the footage and sound slow down for a second before reverting back to the original pitch and tempo. Upon viewing, this can be assumed to be a playback error if one was to watch it, but it has been proven to be an editing error. ** At the very end of Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, the word, 'Thanksgiving,' is cut off before Sleeping Beauty starts. ** The first few seconds of several episodes are cut off. ** Starting with the intro to One Good Turn, the audio drastically increases in volume. Gallery UK VHS File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollection.jpg|1996 UK front cover File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionbackcoverandspine.jpg|1996 UK back cover and spine File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectioninnersleeve.jpg|1996 UK inlay sleeve File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|1996 UK tape File:ChristmasFunTape.jpg|2002 UK re-release cover File:ChristmasFunTapebackcoverandspine.jpg|2002 UK re-release back cover and spine File:ChristmasFunTapewithToy.jpg|2002 release with Motor Road and Rail Thomas File:UK Christmas Collection Rerelease Tape.jpg|2002 UK tape AUS/NZ VHS File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionAustraliancover.jpg|Australian cover File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionAustralianbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian back cover and spine File:AustralianVHSinlay2.jpg|Australian inlay sleeve File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionAustraliantape.jpg|Australian tape File:TheBestEverChristmasCollectionNewZealand.png|New Zealand cover File:TheBestEverChristmasCollectionNewZealandbackcoverandspine.png|New Zealand back cover and spine File:TheBiggestEverChristmasCollectionNewZealandTapeFront.png|New Zealand tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases